When an analog video decoder decodes a composite video signal, the decoder may be unable to successfully determine whether the signal is luma or chroma. If the video decoder interprets the signal as chroma when in fact it was luma, an artifact known as cross-chroma results. Cross-chroma results in characteristic rainbow patterns on the screen. Given the alternating phase of a chroma subcarrier between subsequent fields, localized features on the screen can result in alternating and opposite cross-chroma colors.
If the source material is a movie, often 3:2 pulldown has been performed. If this is detected, it is known between which fields motion is possible. Between fields where it is known that no motion is possible, filtering may be used to cancel out the alternating opposite cross-chroma. However, cross-chroma may still be present.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.